EnglandxReader: Does Your Mother Know
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: A newbie at the bar tried to win your affections, but you manage to put him in his place. (Sorry ya'll, I really suck with summaries XD)


"Aw c'mon Artie! I'm twenty-one now!" Alfred begged, practically on his knees as he looked up pleadingly at his older brother. The Brit rolled his grin eyes and looked down at the sandy blonde.

"Are you serious? You want to go to a club for your birthday?" Arthur asked exasperatedly. The younger nodded eagerly, eyes going wide at the prospect of actually having his brother go with him. Arthur dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "Ugh, alright fine! But we're only taking two others," he warned, pulling away from the boy clinging to his shirt front.

"Yes! Thank you so much Iggy!" Alfred cried excitedly, jumping up and down and fist pumping. Arthur sighed and headed back to his room.

"We leave in an hour. Call your heathen friends and tell them to meet us as the Miłość Mansion then," he replied over his shoulder, almost grinning as he watched his younger brother dance around excitedly at the simple prospect of going to a club. Arthur was twelve years older than Alfred, thirty-three, and had been to bars and clubs many times and he found the only thing of any interest was getting drunk.

"Great," he muttered under his breath searching his closet for something to wear, "I'm going to have to drag his drunk arse home."

Arthur walked behind the three friends, resisting the urge to laugh at all three of them. They'd been friends since elementary school and they'd agreed to wait until they were all twenty-one to go to out and get drunk. This meant that Arthur got to be the designated driver. The palest of the trio, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was decked out in all black, making his skin practically glow under the black lights. Matthias Køhler, the tallest, was wearing black slacks, a blood red shirt and black tie. Alfred F. Jones, his baby brother, was wearing loose jeans, an American flag T-shirt and his signature bomber jacket.

"Alright boys, just don't get thrown out please. No bar fights, understood?" he stated, looking sternly into each boy's face. They all nodded and he waved, letting them take off. They grinned and turned, hurrying into the crowd. The Englishman shook his head and went to find a nice spot to try and keep an eye on the three.

"Dudes! This is so awesome!" Alfred said, eyes darting around in direction trying to take in everything at once. Mathias and Gilbert nodded, walking Alfred towards the bar. They each order a beer and turned to scope out the place. Mathias' eyes widened and pointed out a girl with _(h/c)_ hair pulled back to keep it out of her face. She was wearing a bright purple top and black leggings with a dark, layered blue skirt.

"That one. You oughta go see if you can get her," the Dane said to Alfred, leaning back against the bar. Gilbert looked around and grinned as he spotted the woman.

"Oh ja, go give it a shot Al," he said, nudging the American's shoulder. Alfred looked between the two of them and laughed.

"Alright you two, just watch the master," he said, making the other two guffaw. He hopped off his stool and walked coolly over to the girl chatting with her friends.

"Oh _(n/n)_, look at zis," Elizaveta said, nudging my elbow and pointing through the crowd. I turned my head and saw a tall young man with sandy blonde hair and a stubborn cowlick sauntering towards us.

"Well lookie here," I murmured, glancing at the Hungarian and seeing mirth twinkling in her dark, clover green eyes. I watched the boy come closer and lean against the table, grinning at me.

"Hey there darlin'," he said smoothly, winking one big blue eye at me. I resisted the urge to snort and grin up him cheekily.

"Well hi there young fella," I replied, listening to my two friends chortle with laughter behind me. His smile faltered slightly but quickly regained its excitement.

"I was wonderin' if I could buy you a drink," he asked sweetly, thickening the bit of accent he had. I couldn't help but giggle at this and look back at my friends.

"Boy," I said, turning to the man standing before me, "how old are you?" He looked at me surprised for a moment but shrugged his shoulder as he replied.

"Twenty-one." I bit my lip as I struggled to contain my laughter. I looked up at him and smiled.

"This is your first time here, isn't it?" I questioned, watching him bob his head in confirmation. I rolled my eyes and rested my chin in my hand. "I'm thirty-two sweetheart." He shrugged and stared at me innocently. I watched, containing my fits of giggles as he slipped out his antique bomber jacket. "Alright then, honey. If you wanna dance," I said, grinning widely at him. "Hey Feliks!"

"Like, what is it _?" the Pole asked, shouting above the crowd to be heard. I sent him a look and he laughed out loud. "Like, you got it girl. Toris! Hit it!" he shouted to Toris, his Lithuania boyfriend, who was controlling the music. He gave the thumbs up and turned on the song I was looking for.

_You're so hot, teasing me. So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you it's something I couldn't do. There's that look in your eyes, I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. Ah, but boy you're only a child._

I stood up, smirking at the boy as I swayed to the center of the dance floor. I motioned him forward with a finger and it was like taunting a dog with a bone. He stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet to get to me. I could see two boys around this guy's age sitting at the bar laughing and I suspected they were probably with him.

_Well I can dance with you honey if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out? And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out?_

I grabbed his hand and spun him around, watching his eyes dance with excitement. The kid didn't know I was only teasing yet. I strutted to the bar and grabbed a towel that Feliks had lying on the counter. I turned and smirked at the boy practically drooling by now. I walked back over to him, my low heels clicking on the floor. I smiled sweetly and lowered myself quickly onto the floor.

_Take it easy (take it easy) Better slow down boy, that's no way to go. Does your mother know? Take it easy (take it easy) Try to cool it boy, take it nice and slow. Does your mother know?_

Arthur sighed and watched the mass of people circle the figures in the middle. He tried to stay seated, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He looked over to the bar and saw Mathias and Gilbert crying they were laughing so hard and pointing to where the people were crowded. _What has that boy done this time?_ He managed to push his way to the front of the crowd and he nearly keeled over laughing at the sight before him.

Alfred looked like he was about to hyperventilate, not looking down at the woman on her knees. The _(h/c)_ haired girl was carefully tying a white towel under Alfred's legs and around his hips like a diaper. Arthur did absolutely nothing to stop her. He looked closely at his brother and saw he was completely sober, and he noticed that the girl was teasing him. She knew what she was doing. She stood up and shoved Alfred towards the people around her, letting them laugh and joined in herself.

i_C'mon boys! I can see what you want, but you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun so maybe I'm not the one. Now you're so cute, I like your style and I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile). Ah, but boy you're only a child._/i

The boy was at the mercy of the crowd as he was swallowed up by them. I noticed one man in particular, a blonde with startling green eyes and startling thick eyebrows almost bent double he was laughing so hard. He had black jeans and simple, forest green button down on. _Perhaps he's related._ I swayed and spun to the music, letting the boys' cat call and whistle all they wanted. I turned to the two I remembered at the bar and motioned for them to come join the fun. They didn't hesitate and rushed towards us.

I laughed and giggled as I was swapped between people in the crowd and danced and twirled. I was picked up and lifted above the crowd before eventually being set back down on my feet. I eventually ended in the arms of the blonde who'd been laughing so hard. I smiled and let him spin us around, enjoying the beat and rhythm of the song. I danced my way back to the boy who'd started this whole fiasco. He had a sly, almost embarrassed grin on his face. I laughed loudly and rolled my eyes, dancing tantalizingly around him.

_Well I can dance with you honey if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out? And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out?_

I poked the barely man's nose, smiling warmly up at him before skipping to the bar and with the help of my friend Ludwig jumped onto the counter top. I swung my hips and danced, careful not hit anyone's glasses and not kick Feliks in the face. I pointed the boy, watching him chuckle and dance to the music.

I looked down to make sure the tall German was still standing there and I jumped. I landed smoothly in his arms and he helped set me on my feet, adding a slight spin to the already graceful move. I walked quickly to the honey haired man and grabbed his arms, pulling him into one last, final spin.

_Well I can dance with you honey if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out? And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out? _

_Does your mother know that you're out? Does your mother know that you're out? Does your mother know? Does your mother know that you're out?_

I kissed the boy's cheek, making him blush crimson and the crowd cheered like crazy. I smiled and gave a low curtsey, motioning for the boy to bow. He did so, his face still flaming. I stood back and turned back to the bar, telling Feliks to get me a bottle of water. He nodded and reached to get me one.

"Sorry," the blonde muttered as he leaned against the bar next to me. I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head to the side. "For trying to hit on you," he explained. I giggled and gratefully accepted the water handed to me.

"It's alright honey. I just figured you were a bit younger than me and I only date men around my own age. I'm sorry," I replied, giving him an apologetic grin. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, it's alright, I completely understand." I nodded my head before I remembered something he'd told me.

"This is your first time here, right?" I inquired, making sure it was. He nodded and I called to Feliks. "Gimme a beer Pole!" Feliks shouted something in return and a beer was slid down the counter. "Here you go hun," I said, passing the boy the beer. His eyes widened before he took the bottle.

"Thank you ma'am," he replied, popping the top bare handed. "So, what's your name?" he asked, taking a swig from the bottle.

"_, how about you?" I asked, sipping from my own bottle of water. The boy went to reply but was cut off by someone calling his name apparently.

"Alfred! What have you done this time?" We both turned around and I saw the green eyed man from before walking towards us, a smirk on his face, and the blonde and albino following behind him.

"Hey Iggy, I'd like you to meet _," Alfred said, nodding his head at me. I grinned and stuck out my hand.

"Hi there. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, shaking his hand. He nodded and smiled kindly. The two behind him came around to Alfred and began to tease and pick at him. "Hope I didn't embarrass him too much," I said, leaning back against the bar.

"Oh goodness no, the boy's been through much worse, I can assure you," he replied, sitting onto the stool next to me. "The name's Arthur Kirkland." I smiled and bit my lip, looking him up down quickly. He had a slim build, but I just knew there was muscle underneath the loose shirt.

"_ _," I replied. "Are you his brother?" I asked, watching the three boys make their way back to the dance floor. Arthur nodded and grabbed the beer his brother had left.

"Mhm. I'm older by twelve years," he said. I did the mental math and grinned. "What are you smiling at?" he inquired, quirking an eyebrow and smiling. I shook my head and blushed.

"Oh nothing. You uh, you wanna dance?" I asked, jerking my head towards the dance floor. He pretended to think for a moment before nodding. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the mass of people. We dance, talked, and shared a drink or two. By the end of the night I felt as if I'd known him my whole life.

Feliks was starting to shoo people out of his club around two and I helped Arthur looked for his brother and friends. We got Toris' help and we eventually found the three of them slumped together, completely wasted and out cold in the bathroom. I helped the Brit carry the boys to his car and put them in the back seat.

"You don't need a ride home, do you?" Arthur asked hopefully, hand on the passenger car door handle. I blushed slightly and shook my head.

"I live with Feliks and Toris. I don't have a place of my own yet," I told him, rubbing my arm against the chill of the early morning. His thick eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You don't have a place to stay?" he asked, concern leaking into his voice. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Like I said, I stay with Toris and Feliks. They're so nice and I'm just trying to find a place so I don't have to impose of them anymore," I replied, not wanting to make Arthur think he was obligated or anything.

"Like, seriously _. If he's about to offer you a place and you don't take it, I might have to like, seriously hurt you." I turned and saw Feliks walking towards us arm in arm with his Lithuanian. I blushed crimson and tried to protest. "Na uh girl. Don't even try it. It's like, high time you find yourself a good man." I turned to Arthur, mouthing a silent apology.

"I'll gladly take you in. We've got plenty of room," Arthur said, grinning wide as his cheeks tinted pink. The Pole behind me fist pumped and my jaw dropped slightly.

"You mean it!?" I asked excitedly, not even daring to hope. I loved Feliks, but sometimes he could be a bit much. I had no clue how Toris put up with him all the time. Arthur nodded and opened his passenger door. "B-but… what about my stuff?" I asked, turning to look at Feliks.

"We'll drop it off tomorrow. Go on dear," Toris said, pulling his hair out of its loose ponytail. I ran and hugged them both around the neck.

"Thanks you guys," I whispered, pulling back to beam at them. Feliks rolled his eyes and gave me a look.

"It's not us you should be hugging. Go on girl, like, go get him," he turned me around and slapped me gently on the butt. I grinned and ran at Arthur. He oompfed slightly as I slammed into him and wrapped my arms around his neck, but he returned the gesture all the same.

"Thank you, and you're sure you're not worried about a complete stranger coming to live in your house?" I asked, making sure he was okay with this.

"I learned enough about you tonight. I'm perfectly alright with this, cross my heart," he replied, tightening his grip ever-so-slightly on my waist. I leaned up and in my happiness kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Arthur Kirkland! Thank you so much!"


End file.
